Living With The Bolton's
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: The Bolton Family have a chance to have two Students from Paris France stay with them for two years. Find out what happens.
1. Prologue

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

16 year old Troy Bolton woke up from his good night sleep on a Saturday afternoon rememering that today was the day that the French students were going to be living with them. He goes into his bathroom and takes a shower. A few hours later he's already to go pick up the students at the airport. He already had breakfast. He walks into the Kitchen and sees his dad Jack Bolton kissing his mom Lucile on the cheek and he rolls his eyes and sees his twin sister Cora Bolton talking to her best friend Lena Monroe who is his girlfriend of two years now. He walks over to Lena and wraps his arms around her waist.

Lena giggles and looks up at him and smiles with her bright hazel brown eyes.

"Hey baby are you ready to meet your new house mates?" Lena asked.

Lena is played by Selena Gomez.

Cora smiles brightly and nods really happy to see who's going to staying with her family.

"I'm ready because if it's a girl we could go shopping and do other things together." Cora said staring at her best friend and her brother.

Cora is played by Miley Cyrus.

Troy shakes his head chuckling and pecks his girlfriend's lips and she wraps her arms around his neck and smiles into the kiss.

"Okay I'm happy that your together but I don't want to lose my breakfast so please don't do that in front of me."

Cora said walking away from them as they kiss each other.

They break apart and roll their eyes at her and Troy grabs Lena's waist and holds her.

"Shut up Cora, I can't be with my girlfriend?" He asked his sister walking out the front door with Lena getting into his parent's car.

"I didn't say that Troy I'm glad that your with each other I hope it last long but I just don't want to see that in the morning". Cora said getting into car so they could get to the airport.

"It's fine Cora I just won't do it around you too much but I can't help it if your brother is good looking." Lena said getting into the car sitting next to Troy.

They put their seat belts on and they all drive to the airport.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>With The Bolton's at the airport!<strong>

Troy is holding Lena's hand waiting for the students to show up. Cora sees two people walking to them and she gets a smile on her face.

Troy stares at one person and stares into there eyes feeling something.

"Hi are you the two students staying with us for two years? The Parent's asked nicely.

They nod smiling and one of the girls stare at Troy with a flirty smile making Troy slightly smile at her

"Hi I'm Carlyn Montez." Said the girl with long light brown curly hair with her strong French accent .

Carlyn is played by Leighton Meester.

The other girl turns to Carlyn and signs to her making them stare at the girls confused and they see Carlyn nod and turn to them.

"Um this my older fraternal twin sister Gabriella Montez, She was hit by a car two years ago making her voice box stop working but the doctor said that in about two or three years it might start working, so for now she writes on a note pad and signs. Carlyn said smiling nicely.

They all nod frowning feeling bad for her but stop when they see Gabriella smiling at them nicely.

Troy stares at Gabriella and can't help but stare at her looks. He sees that she has long dark brown wave like curly hair with bangs. He sees that she has a natural tan skin tone. Troy sees that Gabriella as chocolate brown eyes and loves her figure because its curve but in a sexy way and she's skinny. She has a bigger chest then his girlfriend and he kind of likes that.

They all go to the car and go to The house.

A Few minutes later.

They are at the house and Gabriella and Carlyn stare at the house in amazed because huge.

The Bolton family are pretty rich in LA.

Troy and Cora have there own rooms and there's about 16 rooms in the whole house. They all walk into the house and Gabi and Carlyn are showed to there rooms and Carlyn unpacks her stuff while Gabi does the same in her room.

It's the summer time just to like you know. It's around June.

**With Gabriella in her room!**

Gabriella sighs looking around her new room for the next two years. She walks over to her picture and gets tears in her eyes missing her the only person that gets her.

She hears a knock on the door.

She wipes her tears and walks over to the door and opens it to see Troy standing there smiling at her.

She turns around and Troy closes her door staring at her seeting her grab her note pad and writes something down and hands it to him and he reads it.

"Hello, I never really got your name, can I help you um? Gabi asked staring at him.

"Troy, My name is Troy and I just wanted to say welcome to America. Gabi nods and smiles at him shyly.

"So Gabriella how old are you? He asked trying to get to know her and he sees her write something down and hand it to him.

"I just turned 17 years old about a week ago how old are you? She asked staring into his eyes.

He smiles looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm 16 but I will be 17 in two days. Troy said smiling at her and she smiles back at him.

"Troy who was that girl you were with at the airport? Gabriella asked.

"That was my girlfriend Lena Monroe we have been together for almost three years now. Troy said thinking about his girlfriend who left a few minutes ago.

Gabriella frowns thinking the picture and looks away with tears in her eyes. Troy sees tears falling down her cheek and he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist comforting her and she cries in his arms. Troy stares down at her worried and kisses her hair and rubs her back.

"Gabriella? are you alright? Troy asked worried at his new house mate. Gabriella shakes in his arms and shakes her head no and Troy pulls her to the bed and they lay down together and Troy holds her closely to him wishing he knew what was going on.

"Shhh, Gabi it's alright your safe in my arms, did something happen? He asked worried about her.

Gabriella stares up at him and sighs.

"No, I just wish I was in Paris with my best friend who knows what i'm dealing with. She said wiping her tears.

"Is this best friend of yours um, your boyfriend?" He asked kind of hoping it's not for some reason.

She nods and shows Troy the picture and he sees a guy with the same color eyes as him and he has lighter blond hair.

"What's his name?" He asked slightly jealous but he wasn't letting her know he was.

"His name is Derek Miles and he's the only one that gets me, my sister gets me to but she's nothing like Derek and I love being in his arms, I'm sorry that I cried all over your shirt Troy, I just wish I could feel like I'm home and I wish I could talk again.

Troy stares at her just wanting to feel what her lips taste like but knows he can never do that. Gabriella sees Troy staring at her lips and she stares into his eyes wanting to feel what his lips feel and taste but knows that she can't do that to Derek and she wouldn't want to mess up Troy's relationship with his girlfriend Lena.

Don't worry Gabriella, It's just a shirt and I'm always here if you anybody to talk to or sign to I know how to sign." My sister Cora knows how to sign also so if you want to talk her you can. Troy said smiling at her.

Gabriella nods smiling and her bedroom door opens and she and Troy turn their head to see Carlyn and Cora staring at them confused and they both sit up feeling awkward already.

"What's going on here you two?" Cora and Carlyn asked staring at them smirking.

"Nothing girls I was trying to get Gabi here to stop crying since she started getting upset. Troy said making Gabi nod.

Carlyn stares at her sister worried and walks over to her and sits on her bed and hugs her knowing she's missing Derek.

"Ella, I know you miss Derek but your here in America where there is alot um hotter guys. Carlyn said in her French accent smiling.

"_I don't want other guys, Derek is my boyfriend or did you forget that? I can't believe you only care about one thing, Sex is not all there is in life Carlyn_. Gabriella signed to her sister angerly.

"Whatever Gabriella, I don't need your crap anyways your nothing but a freak anyways and Derek has been cheating on you with me." Carlyn said getting up while smirking at her.

Gabriella starts getting tears in her eyes and pushes her sister away and starts shaking in Troy's arms crying really hard. Carlyn rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. Cora stares at Gabi and runs over to her and hugs her while Troy hugs her

"Don't worry Gabi, Your safe in our hands and your sister is nothing but asshole. Cora said feeling like Gabi's best friend already.

Troy smiles at his sister and starts at the sobbing girl in his arms and he pulls her on his lap as she cries and Cora stares at her brother sadly and sighs. Troy rocks Gabriella softly and whispers in her ear.

"Shhh, Ella it's alright your away from your sister." Troy said feeling like hurting Carlyn.

"_I hate my sister, She's always like this and I want to thank you both for not letting that bitch hurt me even more. _She signed trying to calm her crying. She loves the feeling of being in Troy's arms.

Troy stares at his sister feeling like he needs to be with Gabriella all night and She feels the same way.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 The Break up, Spending the day in bed]<strong>

**With Gabriella the next day alone in her room.**

Gabriella is on her new computer that's in her room that's going to be staying in for two years, talking on her Myspace IM with her boyfriend Derek.

**_GabiGyrl17...I need to talk to you Derek._**

**_SexyMan18...What's going on baby?_**

**_GabiGyrl17..Since when are you SexyMan18 and what was wrong with ILoveBrie18?_**

**_SexyMan18...Carlyn wanted me to change it and I haven't had time to change it back._**

Gabriella sighs sadly hearing that her own twin sister wanting her own boyfriend didn't have to change it back.

_**GabiGyrl17...Since when do you listen to what my sister wants you to do and you had time when she changed it what are you waiting for Derek ?**_

**_SexyMan18...I was just talking to her one day and she changed it I haven't had time to change it back and I'm not waiting for anything Gabriella maybe I just don't want to change it._**

**_SexiBaby17 has signed on._**

**_SexiBaby17...Hey Derek what are you doing talking to my loser of a sister? _**

**_GabiGyrl17 has signed off._**

Gabriella starts at the screen as her sister and her boyfriend flirt with each other and she starts tearing up.

Gabriella's cell beeps and she picks it up to see a text from Derek and reads it.

Hey, why did u sign off, look I luv u and I changed it back 2 the screen name before. :) D.

Gabriella stares at the text and rolls her eyes and texts him back then lays down on her bed crying.

Derek gets the text and reads it.

Ok, I'm breakin up with u Derek, I know bout u and my sis I luv u and u blew me off good bye. :) G 4 life.

Derek sighs feeling stupid and goes on his Myspace IM and starts talking to Carlyn.

_**ILoveBrie18...Carlyn why did you mess up things with me and Gabriella?**_

**_SexiBaby17...Oh please, u and Gabriella are bad together but u and me are perfect together can't u see it, and why did you change your screen name to before?_**

**_ILoveBrie18...I'm done with ur bullshit Carlyn, I'm done with u stop talking to me and I changed it back because I do love Brie._**

**_SexiBaby17...U don't mean that do u? Derek?_**

**_ILoveBrie18 has signed off._**

**_SexiBaby17 signs off._**

Carlyn walks into her sister's room angry and sees her crying and runs over to her and starts hittting Gabi in the face her making Gabriella scream really loud scared for her life and tries to push Carlyn away.

The Bolton's all hear it and run to Gabriella's room to see Carlyn hitting Gabriella in the face while Gabriella is crying and screaming.

Troy and Jack runs over to them and Jack picks Carlyn up and brings her out of the room as she kicks and screams and Troy pulls a sobbing Gabriella in his arms as she cries really hard holding onto his shirt for life.

"Shh, baby it's okay, She's not going to hurt you anymore. Troy said conforting her rubbing her back as she cries.

Troy's mom calls Gabriella's and Carlyn's parent's and they agree that Carlyn need to leave and go back to France.

Cora walks to Carlyn's room and closes the door and Carlyn looks at her.

**With Cora and Carlyn talking.**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Cora asked sitting on Carlyn's computer chair.

"Look, Cora I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I was angry that Derek ended things with us because Gabriella told him god she's such a brat I hate her so much. She need to learn to.

She gets cut off by Cora's screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SELFISH BITCH, CARLYN DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT GABRIELLA CAN'T SPEAK BECAUSE SHE WAS HIT BY CAR, A FUCKING CAR TWO YEARS AGO? YOU ARE A COLDHEARTED BITCH OF A SISTER AND YOU NEED TO GROW THE HELL UP. SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU, HELLO YOU WERE WITH HER BOYFRIEND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU.

Cora slaps her hard in the face before leaving the room and goes back to Troy and Gabi.

Carlyn starts crying and packs her stuff and Jack takes her to the airport.

Jack says goodbye to her and she nods sadly saying bye back to him.

**With Gabriella and Troy and Cora.**

Gabriella stopped crying and is now laying in Troy's arms shaking and Troy pulls her closer to him.

Cora stares at her brother as he pulls Gabriella closer to him and she thinks(Even if Lena is my best friend I still think there is something with Troy and Gabi, they are better together and he has called her baby alot)

Cora leaves them alone. Jack came back a few hours later and they all had dinner a few hours later. Troy and Gabriella had dinner in her room.

**With Troy and Gabi.**

Troy left Gabriella alone to change into some night clothes because she was still upset and He said he would be back. He asked his parents if he can stay with Gabriella for the night and they said it's fine.

Troy left her a few minutes ago to change his clothes then he came back and stares at her amazed to see Gabi wearing black sweat pants that fits her cuves really well with a red tank top that shows off her cuves in all the right places and he can see her tan stomach a little. He sees that she has her hair up in a pony tail.

She stares at him and smiles shyly then writes something down and hands it to him.

_Hi Troy, you can come in now._

Troy nods and walks in closing the door.

Gabriella goes over to her bed and sits down staring at him.

Troy stares at how beautiful Gabriella is.

Gabriella stares at him confused and starts signing to him.

"**_Why are you staring at me like that Troy?_**

"_**I was just looking at your beautiful face Gabriella I sorta have feelings for you Gabi.**_

Gabriella stares at him and sighs then signs to him.

_**"I'm not ready to start dating yet after dealing with my sister and my now ex boyfriend I'm sorry but I do want to be friends.**_

**_"I would like that and I know your not I mean I have a girlfriend._**

Troy walks over to her and sits down next to her and she rest her head on Troy's should. Troy feels his heart skip a beat as he hears her soft breathing close to him and he pulls himself and Gabi on the bed and they lay in each other's arms then they get under Gabriella's covers and Gabi falls right to sleep in Troy's arms with her head on his chest and Troy stares at her for awhile.

Troy loves staring at her, he plays with her long dark brown curls then let's sleep take over his body.

The next day Troy wakes up feeling somebody on him really close and he looks down to see a very gorgeous Gabriella Montez sleeping on him with her long dark brown curly hair hanging off to the side of the pillow and her gorgeous tan face is on his chest making him smile at the sound of her soft breathing as she sleeps on him.

He kisses her hair rubbing her back softly trying not to wake her up. Gabriella stirs a little in her sleep but doesn't open her eyes. Troy smiles at how pefectly Gabriella fit in his arms.

He starts to move but he hears a soft whimper coming from the Spanish beauty laying in his arms and he looks down to see her now awake and frowning him.

"Why are you frowning Brie? He asked her pulling her closer in his arms and she sighs closing her eyes again.

Troy chuckles at how cute she is when she's tired and tries to get up again but she hangs onto him tightly making him stare at her confused.

"Brie I need to go to bathroom let go. He said and he rushes to the bathroom when she does let go. Gabriella's cell phone beeped and she gets her phone and saw a new text and she reads it.

Brie, I luv u take me back please? :) D.

She deleted the text and sighs. Troy walks out of the bathroom and sees Gabi staring at him. He smiles at her.

"_**Good morning Ella did you sleep good?**_ He signed to her. She nods still a little tired but gets out of the bed and runs over to him and jumps into his arms making him chuckle but he holds her and she smiles.

Gabi pulls back and signs to him.

"_**I'm sorry Troy,Sorry for not letting you go but you were just so warm to me.**_ She signed smiling shyly.

He chuckes and hugs her while rubbing her back softly and she closes her eyes falling asleep again and Troy feels her body go limp and he picks her up and brings her to the bed and they both get back into bed and Troy covers them.

Troy smiles down at Gabriella and knows in his heart that he might be falling for her, He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**

**Sorry it's short but I will be making longer ones.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Talking Again]<strong>

**The day day with Troy waiting for Gabi.**

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go swimming with his friends, his sister Cora and her boyfriend Matt along his girlfriend and she signed to him yes and now she's getting ready.

Troy is outside with his friends, his sister and her boyfriend and his girlfriend and they are having a good time enjoying the nice day. Troy turns his head when Cora said that Gabi is outside and he see his new crush standing there looking gorgeous taking his breath away wearing a sexy red and black bikini making all of his guy friends and himself a little turned on. He sees her long dark brown hair is pulling up in a messy pony tail and she has on black flip flops on with her towel over her shoulder. He gets out of the pool making Lena glance at the two and she kind of feels like something is going on her boyfriend and the girl that is staying with his family for two years.

**With Troy and Gabi talking.**

Troy smiles at Gabriella and she shyly smiles at him. "Hey Gabi you look sexy in that bikini do you want to meet my friends? He asked grinning and he see she's reading his lips and shakes her head. She sighs then starts moving her hands and he can tell she's signing to him.

"**_What if they don't like me Troy? _**She signed shyly. Troy stares into her chocolate brown eyes sighing and wraps his arms around her waist making her smile and Troy's girlfriend Lena stare at them with jealousy shaking her head sighing while drinking her water while glancing at her boyfriend and Gabriella as they talk.

Troy is talking to Gabriella saying"They are going to love you Gabi and don't worry you can stay with me all day if you like okay?" Troy asked staring into her eyes and she nods. They walk over to the gang and Troy already told them about Gabriella and they are nice people.

"Hey gang this is Gabriella Montez she's staying with my family for two years." Troy said smiling while having his arm around around her waist. Sharpay smiles nicely at Gabriella walking over to her and grabs her hand looking into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella I love your bikini I just wish I had a figure like yours." Sharpay said smiling and Gabriella nods shyly. Troy can see that she's still shy around his friends.

Troy wraps his arm around her waist again since he let go when Sharpay grabbed her hand and whispers in her ear.

"It's alright Gabriella they won't hurt you and Sharpay knows how to sign also and she's very nice okay baby". Troy said. Gabriella turns to him nodding and kisses his cheek making him blush a little and smiles at everybody more calm.

Sharpay pulls Gabriella away from Troy and they are talking to each other signing going over to the pool and start having fun by the pool and Troy smiles at how much Gabi is fitting in with his and sister's friends and he sees Cora walking over to Gabi and they hug each other then the music starts playing.

Troy goes over to his girlfriend Lena and wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles slightly at him and pecks his lips. Troy pulls back a few minutes and smiles at her keeping his arms around her waist.

"Everybody seems to like Gabriella alot even you what was that about can't the Mute girl get her own boyfriend?" Lena said annoyed. Troy frowns staring at her suprised that she said that and pulls away from her and shakes his head angry turning around and goes over to Gabriella. Lena scoffs seeing Troy pick Gabriella off the ground and jumps into the pool with Gabriella in his arms. They get back up from the water and Troy sees Gabriella glaring at him and she shocks everybody even her self by doing this

"TROY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Gabriella covers her mouth shocked to hear herself. Troy stares at her shocked to hear the beautiful soft but strong French Voice yell at him.

"Gabriella did you just talk?" Troy asked her walking close to her and nods slowly before breaking out into a smile and Troy picks her up making her squeal. He holds her in his arms and whispers in her ear saying"Baby you sound so cute please talk more. He said softly and She talks more making him not care at all that his girlfriend was there and kisses her lips still holding her. Gabriella stands there shock for a second before feeling sparks and she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lena stares at them as her own boyfriend starts making out with Gabriella and she screams making them stop and Troy stares at Lena and waves her off not caring and says that he's breaking up with her. She glares at Gabriella before leaving. Gabriella stares at Troy for a minute and signs to him asking what are they as in each other and he asks her to be his girlfriend and she says yes.

* * *

><p>Gabriella woke up in her bedroom that she has been staying in for about two weeks now smiling and sees her new best friends Cora, Taylor and Sharpay sleeping on the floor since she had a sleepoever. She got her voice back and she went to the doctor and they said that she can really talk now but to take it easy. She called her parents and they were happy to hear her talking. She found out that her ex boyfriend Derek is now dating her sister Carlyn. She doesn't care anymore since she's with Troy. Lena has been over at the Bolton's house trying to win Troy baclk but everytime she asked where he was Cora would said that he's with Gabriella at the movies or shopping.<p>

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 I'm Warning You]<strong>

17 year old Gabriella Montez sat outside enjoying the late summer breeze, she couldn't believe she was actually talking again after being mute for two years and half. She hated that she wasn't with her parents when she started talking again but she was taking it one step at time with her voice. She was learning to speak her natural Langage which is French and she was also learning English. The first day of school was tomorrow and she was nervous big time but she knew that Troy would be there and Cora aswell.

She had on black short shorts with a gray tank top with black lace bra under it. Her dark brunette hair was in a messy pony felt strong hands snake around her waist and she smiles looking at her boyfriend.

_"Salut Troy!"._ She said in her french accent kissing each of his cheeks before pulling back smiling at him. Troy Bolton couldn't believe he had a french girlfriend and his family loved her.

"Hey babe what are you doing out here alone?" He asked running his hand up and down her waist.

"_Tout réflexion Troy." _He stares at her confused wondering what she just said and she giggles because she know he didn't understand her.

"_Thinking I said I was thinking_." She said softly looking at the sky resting her body against his. He grins kissing her forehead.

"Thinking about what?" She looked into his blue eyes shyly making Troy stare at her confused.

"_What 'ze Américain school like_?" She asked nervously. He loved how cute and _Innocent_ she was when she talked to him and his family.

"Well I'm Captain of the basketball team and popular but I'm nice to everybody, East LA High is big and people are friendly but my ex girlfriend and her friends might not be so friendly but don't worry about them."

Gabriella nods biting her lip shyly then smiles at him and rests her head on his shoulder and they talk for awhile outside and she signed a few times.

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez stood outside in front of East LA High taking it all in. She wore her favorite red french ruffled mini skirt that hugged her frame perfectly showing off her curves! She had on a navy blue top with a black vest over it. On her feet were her black knee high heeled boots. She wore the right makeup and she has a red beret on her her ears were red hoop earrings. She has her school bag on her shoulder and she was nervous big time.<p>

"Gabi are you ready to go inside?" She jumped hearing Cora's and Troy's voice and she looked at them signing yes and they nod walking into the school. She held onto her boyfriend's hand the while time and felt eyes on her the whole time as she walked down the hallway to the main office. They walk to the main office and meet the principal Mr. Matsui who knows about Gabriella staying with the Bolton family and how she's an Foreign Exchange student from Paris France and that she's been mute for a couple years but is now starting to talk again and mostly speaks French.

"Good Morning Miss Montez and welcome to America, I'm Mr. Matsui the principal of East LA High, here is your schedule of all your classes and when you have lunch." Gabriella smiles at him shyly taking the paper.

"You have homeroom first with Ms Darbus and Troy and Cora is in that class aswell so you won't be alone and once again welcome to East High." Gabriella nods grabbing Troy's hand and they walk out the door.

Just then Gabriella's chocolate browneyes lit up as she spots her new friends Sharpay and Ryan Evans walking closer to them talking. Sharpay smiles kindly at her new friend and reached for her and pulls her away from Troy's grasp. Gabriella smiles hugging her new best friend then pulled back and pressed her soft plump lips on each of Sharpay's cheeks greating her the french way then she pulled away and did the same thing to Ryan who smiled at her impressed with her boldness.

"Hey Gabi you look amazing in French clothes, god I wish I was born in Paris! How are you doing sweetie?" Sharpay said smiling at her.

"_Um 'ze Américain school_ _big, nervous a little_." Sharpay has never heard an french accent boyfriend but she was amazed with Gabriella's.

"Well don't worry you will get use to it, who do you have first?" She tells her softly and Sharpay squeals grabbing her hand and they walk to class.

**Later That Day. **

Gabriella met some many knew people and she met some not so nice people and she ignored them. She was now at her locker when she heard music coming from down the hallway and she closed her locker walking off to where she heard the music and she looked into the auditorium and saw Sharpay and Ryan singing on the stage. She frowns sadly because she use to be able to sing all the time and now she can't.

"Hey mute loser you don't belong here, Troy Bolton was mine first and you better watch it or else." An angry soft female voice said behind her and she turned around to see her boyfriend's ex girlfriend standing there.

"_Exuse moi_?" Gabriella said confused staring at Lena. Lena glared at her getting closer.

"Break up with Troy Bolton or else, this is a warning mute loser! you don't belong here and you never will." Lena said before walking off giving her a dirty look.

Gabriella stood there freaking out just hearing that warning and wanted to go home to Paris. She looked back inside and saw Sharpay staring at her concerned and she ran off with tears forming in her eyes.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Living With The Bolton's**

**By CollegeStar21**

__The Bolton family has a chance to have two student's from a different state live with them for two years in LA where they live and they have agreed to have two people from Paris France come stay with them and they don't love if their boy's or girls or one of each. Your just going to have to find out.__

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 Wanting To Go Home,I'll Try]<strong>

Gabriella ran off with tears in her eyes not sure where she was going but she was scared for her life after getting warned by Lena. She knew she shouldn't be scared of Lena but she was because she really didn't belong in the states, her home was in Paris and she just wanted her mom and daddy but not her sister.

She stopped running and walked into an empty classroom and got her phone out and called her daddy.

"_Bonjour_?" She heard her daddy's strong voice.

"_Papa je veux rentrer à la maison, cette Américaine la vie n'est pas pour moi._" Gabriella said in french really happy her voice was getting better.

"_Problème_?" She told him what happened with her new boyfriend's ex girlfriend Lena threatening her to leave LA and breaking up with her boyfriend because she's jealous and he says that she should think about it for two weeks and if she really wants to go home they will talk to The Bolton's but he's proud of her.

"_J'adore papa_." She said before hanging up then she felt hands snake around her waist making her jump ready to scream until she saw ocean blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"Hey calm down I saw you running with tears in your eyes from my class, what's wrong Brie?" Troy Bolton said worried about his girlfriend and kept her close.

She broke down in her boyfriend's arms.

"_Zes Américain life not for me_." He glanced at her wondering what happened.

"Brie did something happen while I was in class?" She nods and looked at him.

"_Oui!" _She said shortly. He knew that meant yes and he wanted to know what happened.

"Are you going to tell me and in English as best as you could Brie?" She sighs and looks at him wiping her tears.

"_Lena told me to stay away you or else I have to break up with you! and she said I don't belong here and I never will."_ She said hardly clear but Troy got it.

"Baby don't ever listen to Lena, she's just jealous that I got a great girl and she's angry that I broke up with her." Gabriella stares at him and started signing not in the mood to talk.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She signed to Troy staring at him sadly. He sighs and signed back to her while talking.

"I'm not going to let you just give up because she scared you Briella, I don't want you to leave." He tells her while signing.

"What am I supposed to do? she does scare me Troy! it's not easy in America for me." She signs before looking down.

"Are you ever going to talk Brie?" Troy asked bringing her face to his pressing his lips against hers but she pulled away making him frown.

"_Je ne veux pas être ici." _She tells him in French and he stared at her confused.

"English Gabriella." She groans annoyed with him but just pouts.

"_I don't want to be here anymore_." She mutters once again staring at him.

"I don't want you to leave Gabriella Isabel Montez! you mean alot to me more then Lena ever did and I can't let you go back to a place where your sister will be hurting you and I want you to actually talk more and be happy for once in your life, my girl!" She frowns nodding.

"Sorry Troy, I-I will try." She tells him softly and he smiles brightly hearing this and pulled her close again.

"Tell you what we could have a lunch picnic right here since it's free period, sound good to you?" She smiles brightly and nods.

They got their lunch before going back to the empty room and sit down a blanket Troy took from the drama room and Gabriella smiles at him. They eat their lunch and smile sweetly at each other as Gabriella leans against him and held onto his hand lacing her fingers with his. He pokes her nose making her giggle.

"I love your giggle, I want you to keep smiling and I don't want to see you sad okay?" She smiles up at him and leans in and he captured her lips.

She felt ontop of the world being in Troy Bolton's arms and hopes to keep this feeling while she's in America.

**Find out what happens next. **


End file.
